


[Podfic] A Little Dust never Stopped Me None

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Challenge: multipodicity, Dark, F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Repod, always-a-girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of likewinning's fic "A Little Dust Never Stopped Me None." Recorded for multipodicity. Check out the podfic of this same fic by weimar27!</p><p>Summary: Set during season three. Dee tastes like whiskey and cigarettes, like strawberry lipgloss and someone’s last breath.</p><p>File Length & Size: 00:23:40 || 13.6 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Little Dust never Stopped Me None

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Dust Never Stopped Me None](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7646) by likewinning. 
  * Inspired by [A Little Dust Never Stopped Me None](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250079) by [weimar27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimar27/pseuds/weimar27). 



**Title:** [A Little Dust Never Stopped Me None](http://spn-fs-exchange.livejournal.com/4635.html)  
 **Author:** likewinning  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Pairing:** always-a-girl!Dean/Ruby1.0  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** Set during season three. Dee tastes like whiskey and cigarettes, like strawberry lipgloss and someone’s last breath.  
 **File Length & Size:** 00:23:40 || 13.6 MB  
 **Download Link:**  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/A%20Little%20Dust%20Never%20Stopped%20Me%20None%20mp3.mp3), right click & save as 

**Streaming (version with music):**

 

I recorded this for the multipodicity challenge. Check out wiemar27’s podfic of this same fic [here](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/little-dust-never-stopped-me-none).

Originally posted [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1148223.html).


End file.
